To the land of bouncing kangaroos
by alien from zorbia
Summary: As a reverse to the usual H.P. story they take a trip to Australia. And someone tell Ron we do not have kangaroos bouncing down our streets.
1. Up, up, up and awayand Draco, get the he...

Hey pplz! This is my 1st eva story. So plz b nice, k? If its crap im sorry, but if its good then ill b happy with it. Soooooooo yeah. If u review and tell me its heaps bad ill stop writing and u can get on with ur life without my bad stories corrupting. Righty o then. Here goes nofing.  
  
"Harry tell me why we are doing this again?" "Coz Ginny, we are good grade A students who are being sent to the great down under for an exchange visit." "*Cough* yeah right." I cannot believe this. That's right me, the stupid suck up Dream Team and a few others are being sent by muggle airlines to Australia for a student exchange trip. Mind you its school paid so that was good for Ron, and me but it's for top of the class students only. Draco is only coming coz his parents are loaded and don't ask me how Crabbe and Goyle were allowed to come, but they are. Pansy isn't coming thank St. Walpurgis for that and basically no other Slytherins, but Lavender, Parvati and the rest of the guys from Ron and Harry's year are, well from our house anyways and lots of Hufflepuffs, and some Ravenclaws and us Griffindors, but mainly, LOTS of Hufflepuffs. "Hey Gin, do ya know if there really are those kangaroo things jumping down the street and in their back gardens?" Stupid, stupid Ron don't know a thing. "No Ron. They do not have kangaroos jumping all over the place. Didn't you read the letters and replies your owl pal in Australia owled you?" " I knew I forgot to do something. Thanks Ginny!" Males! Stupid stupid stupid! I really should kill that brother of mine. Good idea.which charm would be best.? " Still scowling out the window? Oh Ginny my flower?" " F##k off Draco. I'm not your flower and never will be." " Is that a challenge my pretty?" " Grrrrr!' I am so outta here. Stupid muggle transport. I HATE these airoplane things. Where oh where could Harry's invisibility cloak be? That's right; Harry and Hermione are using it to make out without being noticed. Wonder what Viktor would think of that.? Oh well, I guess I'm stuck with being seen and St. Walpurgis why the hell is Draco so infuriating? " Please put seatbelts on. The plane is experiencing slight turbulence. We will be on the ground in twenty minutes. Thank you. Have a nice day." Stupid airhostess. Smiley smiles. Kill, please let me kill. Wait where on earth are these thoughts coming from? I don't normally want to kill people. oh wait yes I do. He he he. funny that. Good, the plane is finally landing. 


	2. Landing and Draco still get the hell awa...

Okay. So that was my 1st eva chapter. Here's my 2nd. Thnx if u've reviewed. I hate u if u haven't. Ginny has pretty much my persona so she's pretty much a big b###h in disguise. And I'm not really gonna let this Harry/Hermione thing go on. It's 2 boring and been 2 many times. And don't tell me I'm contradicting myself with Ginny/Draco. I'm not even sure myself if it's gonna happen.  
  
Okay. Touch down. Stupid slow muggle way of getting luggage off the airoplane thing. Luckily mine is sapient pear wood. It has a mind of its own. He he he. Wonder what the muggles will think of it. Wait I hear screams. Finally, my luggage is off the plane. " There you are! Who's a good luggage? Who's a good luggage? That's right you are you good beautiful luggage that you are." " Ginny get over it. It's a luggage." " Yeah Ron. I know. Now if you don't shut up you'll become its dinner." " Fine, fine. What ever." Im so happy. I don't have to lug my luggage around. It can walk. Ah. Don't ya love the wonderful world of modern magic? I know I do. Look there's Crabbe and Goyle. Lugging Draco's luggage around. On the other hand, don't ya love hired thugs? " Really, those 2 are more hindrance than help. Don't you think sugar plum?" Oh sweet mother of Merlin its Draco. " I'd really appreciate it if you didn't sneak up on me like that. And quit with the gooey names. All right?" " What ever you say.honey." Oh why oh why is this happening to me? Grrrrr I hate him! Though he does look pretty good in tank tops. EEEEEWWWWWW! Where'd that come from? EW! EW! EW! I am female. And he is pretty hot but his persona is something that really puts me off. Come to think of it, heaps of people on the plane were heaps scared about terrorists. But Dumbledore put enough protective charms on it; it will not have a single threat for a century. Oh goody! More muggle transport. And there are no kangaroos jumping down the road. Much to Ron's displeasure. We have arrived at the Royal Botanical Gardens in Sydney. Whoopee. Some dude in red back costume has just welcomed us. May I remind you that this is Australia in December! It is Boiling! Like Major heatwave and none of the people here seem to notice it! Weird. Lucky for cooling charms. We are now being asked to build a fricken muggle fence like muggles in the convict era. They have a tobacco plant here. He did tell us not to take any, but that hasn't stopped well, everyone from taking some. Well I'll be honest.a LOT. Sweet mother of Merlin Crabbe and Goyle's pockets are bulging with them! Mind you the muggles don't notice and Dumbledore is pretending not to notice. That job finished after being called brainless twits ten thousand times we get nice little old lady to show us some of the natural plants the natives or aboriginals used. She is now telling us about how the tribe of the area scared off intruders. Its quite interesting. They all ran and hid when the enemy approached, and then waited until they left off sentries. They then chose their bravest warrior to creep into their camp and put an armful of these leaves on the campfire then run off. In the morning they would all wake up with headaches and nausea and think the place was haunted and bugger off. " Hey Ginny. What plant did they use? The lady didn't tell us." " Ron you are a twit. It is obvious if you knew anything, but since you don't, I'm not going to tell you." " Oh Virginia my pearl. It was quite clever of the savages to use pot to dope the enemy ay?" " Yeah Draco. Maybe they could use it to dope you. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you for a while." " Ooh. Harsh." " Go away." Back on the bus and Dumbledore is telling us about the magical plants they used. Quite helpful. NOT! I wish this was not a school trip. 


	3. A pathetic bus trip, a weird apparation ...

Thnx 2 my 2 beautiful reviewers! I love u both, in a completely sisterly way of course and I will take ur suggestions 2 account. I have decided 2 use some real life pplz in my story so yeah. It'll b really weird. Ok?  
  
We are sitting in a muggle coach, with bad radio reception, and Draco is sitting behind me. I do not have a book and from what I can tell, "the tide is high" is the song on the radio. I hate this song!  
  
"Hello pearl drop of my heart"  
  
"F### off Malfoy"  
  
"That's a bit harsh for a gryff."  
  
"That's a bit sweet for a snake."  
  
Please someone kill him for me. I can't stand this anymore. At least he's shut up for the moment. Spoke too soon.  
  
"Are you really in love with Potty?"  
  
"F### no. That is dead and rotting."  
  
"Well then, does that mean I've got a chance?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
Eww! Go out with Malfoy of all people. I shudder at the thought. He may be hot, but he is way to evil for my tastes. We should be in Gosford or where ever we are going soon. Hopefully. We have been forbidden to use magic, except in private where no muggles can see us. I think Dumbledore is out of his tree. I mean taking us to an Australian MUGGLE school. Pathetic. Wait no there's a sign and we are still a long way off from Gosford. Damn. Oh good here's my brother come to ask more stupid and pointless questions.  
  
"Hi Ron"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes.?"  
  
"Um. I haven't seen any of those kangaroo things yet. I thought they were native to Australia?"  
  
"Yeah they are, but not to these parts.well not anymore."  
  
"Oh. Thanks. I better get back to my seat then"  
  
"Yeah. You'd better."  
  
Alone, but probably not for long. S###! What was that?  
  
"Hey Gin!'  
  
"Hello Ginny!"  
  
"Fred! George! Where the F### did you come from?!?"  
  
"Oh we ah kinda learnt."  
  
".to apparate"  
  
"And why are you here?"  
  
"We didn't want to miss the action down under."  
  
"Fine. But just leave me alone. Wait, does Dumbledore know?"  
  
"Mums signature is easy to."  
  
".forge and he believed it"  
  
"Oh ok. Fair enough. Maybe something interesting will happen now."  
  
WOW! Fred and George definitely know how to make a school trip interesting. Maybe it won't be so bad now. Look we've nearly arrived at the school. 


	4. Umm, I'm lost NO I'm not your pretty and...

It was sooooooo boring. I just had to add Fred and George. Now you will get to meet people from my class. As now they are in the story. This will have some funny consequences.  
  
Finally. We are here. Talk about drab, they don't even have a castle. But mind you they are muggles. Look here comes the principal to welcome us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Okay. Now all the formal introductions are through, we get to meet our billets. All righty then. Here we go. Umm yeah. I'm lost.  
  
"Lost my pretty?"  
  
"I'm not your pretty and I'm not lost."  
  
Someone is calling my name. A blonde. Hmmm. I wonder if I should go over and say hi? Might as well.  
  
"Hi! I'm Virginia Weasley. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi. I'm Talitha. This school sucks trust me, but you'll get used to it. Maybe."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
This girl is an absolute nutter. But I like her style. Looks like Fred and George have got a dude with an afro, and Dracos got a tall gangly dude with darkish hair, Hermiones got a girl who looks anorexic and Lavenders got a nice motherly looking girl and I can't see Ron or Harry anywhere. But it looks like most of the others are going with people from different classes.  
  
"Um, dump your stuff here and my dad will pick it up later, and just as a warning there are LOTS of people at my house. I have two younger sisters, one younger brother and an older sister and my mum and dad, plus whoever else is around. So be fore warned."  
  
"That's all right. My family has nine in it so I think I'll handle it all right."  
  
"Good, that's settled. At the moment we should be in. art. So off to the art rooms we go."  
  
On the way I get a tour of the school. I've never had art before, not a subject at our school. I wonder if its fun. This will be interesting. We get to take all our subjects with the people we are billeted with. So we can get a glimpse at muggle learning. Fun. Stupid Dumbledore. Why couldn't we just do that in England? Although, it is nice to get away from the dreariness of it all. Nice change I think.  
  
"Umm, we are in the middle of a project. It's called wearable art. We are making a leprechaun outfit. And.I'm the model. It is sooooooo embarrassing. Anyway you can help or talk to some of your friends. Just wander around the art rooms, no one cares."  
  
"I'd like to watch for the moment if that's ok?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine"  
  
This Talitha girl is pretty good at art. And bossing people around. She gets frustrated easily. Maybe she should take a chill pill or something. Oh no. Malfoy and his billet are in this room. Pretend not to be here, it's a bit hard with my flaming locks though. Oh Merlin he's seen me and coming this way. 


	5. DO NOT BLOW THAT UP! There is way too ma...

Confusing? I know. But its about to be more so. The bus trip home and then meeting the family, what could be more fun?  
  
Finally, Talitha says it's time to go home. A nice quiet bus trip home.fat chance. The bus stop is not far just across the road.  
  
"Hey Chubb. This is Ginny. Ginny, Chubb."  
  
"Heeey Talitha. Hey Ginny"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Looks like those two are having fun. By any chance are they related to you Ginny? Just coz of the red hair and all."  
  
"Yeah that's Fred and George my brothers. And they are probably planning to blow up something."  
  
"Blow up something? That sounds like fun."  
  
"Oh Gin, this is Elise."  
  
"Hi Elise. Oh, hi Harry."  
  
This is more confusing than I thought. The guy with an afro is Chubb and apparently Elise is who Harry is staying with. I still don't know who Ron is staying with though. Well I've mainly stayed out of the conversations so far and have discovered that Fred and George are planning to blow something up and Elise, Chubb and Talitha want in on it. Talitha has whispered to me several times that Elise is evil and will kill at first chance. I take her warning, Elise is a bit hmmm. Slowly but surely people are starting to disappear as buses come and go. And now there is a few people left. Talitha is telling me to get out the pass we got to say we are exchange students. Ta da. We are on the bus. We have located seats near the back, but there are lots of children from a school Talitha calls Gosford Christian. She says as soon as we get to the station paying passengers and Henry Kendall people will be getting on. There isn't much to do and I have to admit it is a bit boring. Muggle transport is crap. There is an awful lot of trees here. More than in England and definitely more than in London. Like I mean lots like lining the roads and in peoples yards. They actually have yards. Like front and back. It's so different. Talitha has just pointed out her old school and is telling me to get up. I need to talk to other wizards. Oh well. I have Immy or Imoshen, my owl. It turns out Pig really is a girl and had tiny little scop owl babies. So I got one. She looks like a ball of feathers. At least I'll be able to talk to my friends. And Talitha doesn't mind. She just said make sure the cat doesn't eat her. They have a cat named Ditzah. According to both Talitha and her sister Tegan she is an attack cat and will do that. Attack I mean. Talitha and Tegan are pointing out people's houses, etc. there are a LOT of little kids playing outside on the road. But then again they live in a cul-de-sac.  
  
"This is my sweetie Connor. He's 7 years old, and this Fidget or Declan who is.6 and Alan who is.9. Did I get that right guys?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"O course."  
  
"Well I think you did Teg.Talitha I mean."  
  
"See aren't they cute?"  
  
"So are you all brothers and sisters? Or."  
  
"No these are the Hall boys who live next door well not quite next door but close enough."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Come on inside and meet some of the family. Dad's home coz it's a Tuesday, but Mum's at work and the rest of the kids are here. Umm, dump your stuff in there, that's my room."  
  
"I like your sign."  
  
"Yeah well it's true. Welcome to the pigsty. Aaaand this Wyn or Anwyn, and this is Bella, Adrielle, and Morgan and you know Tegs and this is my dad."  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you all."  
  
There is a LOT of people to remember, but I like their names. Talitha was right her room is a mess, but not as bad as mine. 


	6. Yeah and this is the ninth circle of hel...

Thnx 2 my reviewers. I have not failed 2 notice that most of them are ppl I know. They have all said my story kicks arse, but I don't know whether 2 believe them or not. So if u don't think that then plz review and tell me. Also plz give suggestions coz im kinda stumped at the moment. I'm also doing different pov's so just follow along.  
  
Draco's pov There she is. Sitting in the art rooms. Huh. The one untouchable. If I even dared Potty and the Weasel would hex me for sure. T'would be funny though. The evil Slytherin and the good little Gryff. But.still. It would be a major conquest. I'm having second thoughts about this bet. If wasn't for that pug Pansy. Stupid whore. She was right. I was just being major macho. Now I'm paying for it. I have to.seduce.Ginny Weasley before I go back to Hogwarts. Well not seduce exactly, but. you know what I mean. She's realised I'm here. That look of terror is unmistakable. Maybe I should tell her quietly that I love her or. hmm this is a bit of a dilemma. I know she's getting sick of Potty and the Weasel, and being a good little Gryff. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.. Bugger it. This is way to hard. Go out with Ginny or not to go out with Ginny. Hmmm.well if I do then I get 100 galleons or if I don't then.I have to go out with the pug. Damn. Neither option is looking the better. Although, if I go out with Ginny then it really will piss off Potty and the Weasel. Grrrrr. Why doesn't Ginny at least show some interest in me? Then it would be a lot easier. Maybe those stupid pet names are annoying her? Could be possible. Might as well approach her.  
  
"Hello Virginia Weasley."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Now why on earth would I do that?" "Because I hate you with a vengeance."  
  
"That's a bit harsh. Could you try and be nice for once?"  
  
"Now why on earth would I want to be nice to someone whose father has threatened my family on numerous occasions AND gave me a certain diary which resulted in me nearly being killed?"  
  
"Well for starters that was my father. And not me."  
  
"Oh. So do you want me to list all the bad things you've done?"  
  
"No. But civilised conversation would be good."  
  
"Okay. But just think where I am coming from all right?"  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say."  
  
"Well for starters you are my brothers most hated enemy AND you have tricked lied and bullied me just because Ron is my brother AND because it is very extremely weird to have someone you have hated for a VERY long time to start calling you stupid gooey names AND I know the Malfoys are inbred so there is probably a few webbed feet in there, but more to the point it is wrong and incest!"  
  
"Well. I'm not surprised you are out of breath. But what you say is true. And I'd like to make amends?"  
  
" Are you serious?"  
  
"No I'm joking. Of course I am."  
  
"Ok. Who are you and what have you done to Draco?"  
  
"No it's really me."  
  
"Yeah. Right. And this is the ninth circle of hell."  
  
Plz review so I no wot im doing wrong. And tell me if u like the different povs. K? 


End file.
